


The Domestic Shit

by NotALemon



Category: LoserDex
Genre: Allan's a Little Shit, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, punk boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon
Summary: “Reg,” Devi started, “if you bother me, I will snap your neck.”Reg shifted to bury his nose in Devi’s neck and wrapped his arms around Devi’s waist to pull himself closer. “I wasn’t going to bother you, but now…”Devi groaned loudly against the couch.





	The Domestic Shit

Devi threw open the door before slamming it shut and falling face-first onto the too messy couch. He didn’t even bother to take off his shoes; it was too much work, and he’d been doing too much work as of late. 

A tall body sprawled on his back.

“Reg,” Devi started, “if you bother me, I will snap your neck.”

Reg shifted to bury his nose in Devi’s neck and wrapped his arms around Devi’s waist to pull himself closer. “I wasn’t going to bother you, but now…”

Devi groaned loudly against the couch. “Please tell me you’ve cleaned up the apartment.”

“Um.” Reg’s eyes flicked around the messy apartment that he had totally not cleaned. “Yes?”

“Liar.” Devi sighed and went to push Reg off of him only for Reg to cling harder to his waist and grumble about _needing to cuddle up_ next to _his boyfriend_ after not _seeing him_ for an _entire day_ , _obviously_. Devi stopped struggling and just let Reg stay on his back.

“I missed you,” Reg said. “Why do you have to have a job? You should stay home and cuddle with me all day.”

Devi chuckled. “I wouldn’t stay home to cuddle with you. If anything, I’d stay home with Remy and do something fun with him instead of spending the day on the couch cuddling.”

“Aww,” Reg grumbled. “I thought you loved me.”

“Eh.” Devi wiggled around on the couch until Reg was pressed against the back of the couch as the big spoon and he himself was pressed against Reg. 

Reg gasped, affronted.

“I’m kidding.” Devi tucked his head underneath Reg’s chin. “It was a joke.”

“It wasn’t very funny.” 

“Was Alan a little shit today?” 

“He’s only like that with you.” Reg kissed the top of Devi’s head and sighed contentedly. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too.” Devi fought sleep, which was one of the hardest things he could do on the soft couch and with Reg’s warmth enveloping him. He yawned.

“Tired?”

Devi hummed in response. “I gotta clean up the apartment.”

“Sleep. I’ll clean the apartment.” Reg didn’t make any moves to get up from the couch, instead tightening his grip on Devi and doing his best to tangle their legs together. “Eventually,” he added quietly.

“Eventually,” Devi snarked. “You mean never.”

Reg laughed, sheepish. “Yeah…”

Devi closed his eyes and let the tension melt from his body as he relaxed next to Reg. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep (because he sure as hell didn’t mean to), but he knew he was woken up by Allan yelling for his “slave”. 

He opened his eyes and blinked the tiredness out of them, focusing on Allan’s tiny form in front of him. “What?”

Allan scrunched up his face and crossed his arms. “Cook for me. It’s time for dinner.”

Devi groaned and tried to get off the couch, but he was stopped by Reg pulling him closer in his sleep and his back protesting having slept on the couch for several weeks. He sighed and pushed on Reg’s chest until he was free. Reg let out a high-pitched whine at the loss, scrabbling his arms out to try to find that warmth again. It made Devi feel bad about leaving him, but Allan was starting to get impatient.

“Cook, slave.”

Devi restrained himself from getting violent and stumbled over all the mess to the kitchen to cook for the little shit. He looked up at one point to see Reg watching him from the doorway, face full of love and affection. It was one of those moments that made Devi’s heart flutter just like it had when he first realized how in love he was with Reg.

He smiled at Reg- a private smile that hardly saw the light of day- before returning to cooking. 

Reg wrapped his arms around Devi’s waist and peered over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. “Spaghetti.”

“Yeah.” Devi rested his face against Reg’s and let out a content little sigh. “Spaghetti.” 

Allan looked up from his card game with Remy to see what was going on. “When did this start?”

“When did what start?” Remy looked up from his cards, blinked at Reg and Devi, and realized that’s what Allan was talking about. “I don’t know. They just started holding hands and kissing and stuff one day.”

“So they’re not fighting anymore?”

Remy shrugged and looked back down at his deck. Allan watched Reg press a gentle kiss against Devi’s cheek and Devi respond by flicking his nose and then kissing his cheek. 

“They look happy.” 

“I think so.” 

Devi sat plates in front of both Remy and Allan. Remy thanked him and started eating his pasta almost immediately. 

Reg and Devi talked easily, Reg being excitable and Devi sounding almost exhausted. Devi cleaned the dishes while Reg spent some time with Remy and Allan.

Devi found himself back on the couch later that night, this time leaning back far and crossing his legs casually with an arm around Reg’s shoulders while he played the guitar. 

“This is nice,” he said.

“What’s nice?”

Devi squeezed Reg’s shoulder. “This. Us. I, uh, didn’t expect us to be… like this. Ever.” 

Reg paused playing his guitar to smile brightly at Devi before he started playing again. “You’re so gay, man.”

“We’re dating, idiot.” 

Reg leaned so his nose was pressed against Devi’s neck, took in a deep breath, and then kissed along Devi’s neck. Devi tilted his head back to give Reg better access. Reg sucked on Devi’s adam’s apple and pushed his guitar to the side to climb into Devi’s lap and stick his hands into Devi’s dusty purple hair. 

Devi couldn’t help but think that this was perfect, this was how life was supposed to be, this was the most beautiful thing in the history of humanity.

**Author's Note:**

> While I wrote this, I decided to throw all of the homophobia off to the side and just have Reg and Devi together, because they deserve something nice.  
> I read LoserDex at like one in the morning once, so I don't actually know if all this is accurate, but it's fine. It's all fine. Also, why isn't there any fanfic about this comic? This is an injustice.


End file.
